


Cupid and Psyche

by madspace



Series: renaissance paintings and things alike [2]
Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Anal Sex, Cum!Kink if you squint, Established Relationship, Masturbation, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Polyamory, Rimming, Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 13:33:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16854928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madspace/pseuds/madspace
Summary: One-half desire, one-half soul.Based on David's Cupid and Psyche.





	Cupid and Psyche

**Author's Note:**

> This is a little exercise/break I took from writing my Skyrim AU. Don't mind me while I post this frantic work.

He awoke to a partially empty bed. 

_Partially_ , because while one of his lovers was sitting up, head against the backboard, scrolling through his social media accounts, the other was nowhere to be found. As Josh collected his bearings, he examined Tyler, staring up at his pretty face that was forming some acne around the hollows of his cheeks. He was interested in the way Tyler’s extra skin bunched up underneath his chin when he was looking at his phone. The singer had this groggy look in his eyes, telling Josh that he’d just woken up _—_ not to mention his cedar brown hair was fluffed up in certain parts, just  _screaming_ bedhead. Tyler, also, had dark bruises covering his skin, courtesy of last night’s sexcapades; the drummer’s stomach fluttered at the memory of placing them there.

“Where is she?” he grunted, palming at his half-chub. Tyler glanced over at his boyfriend, surprised to see him awake already.

“Shower.”

Josh sat up, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. He was stark naked, but that’s normally how he ended up when the Josephs got him into bed. Though to be fair, it had been awhile since they were able to be fully intimate with each other since they'd been on tour for the past month and a half and sex on the bus was a outright delusion. But Josh didn’t mind, really, due to the fact that he _really liked touring_. In fact, he enjoyed touring the most out of anyone on the team. The only drawback was the sleeping arrangements where he found he spent a lot of time masturbating by himself in the bathroom and being too tired to fuck when they had the opportunity to get a hotel.

So now that they had a couple weeks off, Josh was gonna bask in it. 

Thanksgiving was a couple days away, so like always, Tyler and Jenna insisted that he stay with them through the holiday. And Josh was flattered, really, that they always wanted him around for things like that. Made him feel loved, like a necessary piece of the puzzle. 

But his stay in Columbus wasn’t going to be an extended one. No, he had a life in California that he wasn’t sacrificing for anyone and had already scheduled the flight out for right after the November holiday. 

_You’re gonna miss me kicking ass in dodgeball_ , Tyler had teased.

_Jordy will be my placeholder_ , Josh had replied.

So yes, his Ohio days were numbered which explained why he felt so suddenly inspired to head for the shower alongside his missing lover.

“Dude?” Tyler grinned, taking to Josh’s horniness. Also, his bare bottom.

Josh bit his lower lip and wiggled his eyebrows causing Tyler to bark out a laugh. 

“I’ll be in later," Tyler smiled. "Gotta finish these dancing dad videos.”

* * *

Josh loved their house-- the Joseph house. It was the perfect balance of trendy and traditional. The rustic decor was _so_ Jenna, I mean, they got married in a barn if that said anything about the type of person she was. But in particular, Josh really enjoyed their master bedroom bathroom. It was large and spacious, meant for more than two people. Well, now that he thought about it, it seemed like their entire house was meant for more than two people and he wasn’t just talking about kids. Their mattress was an Alaskan King, and their bathtub was big enough for four.

As Josh stepped into the bathroom, he was hit with steam. He didn't dare forget that she showered without a fan.

_It’s better for your pores_ , she’d said.

Josh made his way through the fog of white steam, following the tune she was singing. Upon finding the shower, he slid the glass door and glided in behind her.

“Good morning,” Josh grinned, loving the way the scalding hot water felt on his skin.

“Good morning to you, too,” she giggled, turning around to face him. Josh bit his lip as he looked her up and down, his eyes landing on his favorite place _—_ her chest. Before he could reach out to touch, she took him a sudsy hand and began to stroke his genitals. 

“Ffff…” he sighed, resting a hand on her shoulder and placing the other one flat against the tiled wall.

“How’d you sleep, babe?” she asked as she stroked him, twisting her hand up and down his half hard cock. 

“Great,” he huffed out, living for the way she squeezed him. The hot water in addition to her firm grip emulated that of a vagina.

“That’s good to hear,” she smiled, nipping at his ear with her sharp teeth. She was close enough now that her breasts were pressing against Josh’s chest. He loved that.

Moments later, he found himself wrapping his arms around her slender frame and backing her up into the wall of the shower, just under the shower head. The water from the head ran down his flushed back as he nosed at her neck. Jenna enveloped her legs around Josh as he kissed her, carding her manicured fingers in his brown curls that were beginning to grow back.

“Jenna, please,” Josh mumbled, his nose pressed against her jaw.

She looked at him with a childish, almost daring smile. She was _Cupid_ , Josh thought, she was Cupid and Tyler, last night as he came silently in the sheets, was _Psyche_. He’d looked so peaceful, quivering underneath Jenna as she fucked him into the mattress.

“Jenna,” he moaned. “ _Please_.”

The blonde raised her eyebrows and like always, it was a game to her. 

She patted Josh’s bicep twice, signaling for him to release her. Hopping down, she ran her fingers through his curls again, before her hand trailed it’s way to his shoulder, sultry and sophisticated.

“Knees, please.” She urged him down to the ground to which he didn’t argue. But what she did next surprised him. 

Jenna turned, her backside to him. Josh’s mouth watered.

In an instant, his hands were on her ass, spreading her cheeks so that he could eat her out. Topping Jenna was a treat seeing as it didn’t happen often. 

Josh feverishly stuck his face between her cheeks, lifting one her long legs up in the process to Jenna’s delight. If there was once thing she physically loved about Josh, it was his ability to throw her husband around like he was nothing, so it was no secret she had a thing for his biceps.

Jenna’s eyes fluttered shut as Josh tongued at her hole; she whispered small praises to him as his grip on her leg tightened. 

“Fuck…” she murmured, biting the inside of her cheek. There was something about the way his stubble rubbed against her that just made her want to scream. She basked in how good of a lover Josh could be if he was instructed correctly.

He took his free hand and began to rub soft circles into her clit while he went at her ass with his face. Josh kinda liked it when she would just kick back and enjoy _—_ when Jenna could focus on solely on her own pleasure without a care in the world. It was what she deserved. 

They went at it for a bit, Jenna smothering Josh’s face, when she decided she’d indulge him further. With a hand placed firmly on the tiled wall, she glanced at him over her shoulder, tilting her chin up. He stood on shaky legs, following her lead as she pressed her bum into his crotch. Josh's eyes were wide, he was salivating at the mouth. 

“Are you sure?” he moaned, stroking himself to relieve the pressure.

“I’m not asking,” she told him, her blue eyes dark, penetrating. 

Josh let out a little whine, nodding pathetically fast before lining his dick up with her hole. 

“I love you,” Josh whispered, kissing the little patch of skin underneath her ear. He swore he felt her shudder. 

He pressed into her, relishing at how tight she was. One of his hands rest at the swell of her stomach while the other was positioned lightly on her hip. Josh drooled, watching as he disappeared inside her and almost came outrageously fast, watching the way his curly public hair looked, plastered against her ass.

 

“Oh?”

 

Josh turned to look at Tyler, who was standing outside the glass Josh didn’t bother closing, his arms folded across his chest. He wore only a pair of tight briefs making him look younger than he was. Josh felt like cumming at just the sight of him.

“Ty,” Jenna panted, that daring look back in her eye. It amazed Josh how she managed to look so in control with his dick up her ass.

“You look like you’re enjoying yourself, love,” Tyler smiled, angelically. Josh cupped one of her breasts as he thrusted into her.

“Want to join?” Josh asked, voice cracking. He was so unsexy it hurt. 

“I’d rather watch,” Tyler confessed, the tips of his ears turning pink. He was weird about being wet.

“Fine by me,” Jenna shrugged, her blonde hair stuck to the sides of her face. “But you don’t come until I do.”

Tyler threw his head back, hand resting on his bare stomach.

“ _Jen_ …” he whined.

She rolled her eyes as Josh thumbed her perky pink nipple with his calloused fingers.

“Josh is doing so well,” she commented, placing a hand over the one he had on her breast. 

“I’ll say,” Tyler agreed, licking his bottom lip like a horny teenager.

Josh on the other hand, couldn’t find words; all he could do was keep slamming into her at an irregular pace. The slapping of skin echoed off the walls to Tyler’s enthrallment. There was just something about watching your best friend fuck your wife in a bathroom with great acoustics that he’d never not love.

“ _Jenna_ ,” Josh panted.

“Not yet,” she said through grit teeth, though both men could tell she was close.

“ _Please_ ,” the drummer begged, it was becoming painful to hold back. She shook her head to Josh’s dismay. 

He, by some miracle, was able to hold on as she shook through her orgasm. Her voice was gorgeous; it was a shame they rarely got to hear her this way. Josh came, shortly after, spurting out everything he had into her pink ass. Through her post orgasm haze, she was able to turn the nozzle off and the water, which had turned lukewarm, drizzled to a stop.

Catching his breath, Josh pulled out of Jenna, a long string of jizz coming with him and dripping onto the marble flooring of the shower as he played with himself a little while longer. Jenna turned to give him a soft kiss, a thank you for his service, before turning her attention towards her husband.

Tyler’s underwear was down to his knees and he was covered in his own premature spunk. Psyche’s cheeks were stained merlot as Cupid stared back, hellishly. Josh watched Jenna’s lips move as she said,

“I’m disappointed in you, love.” And stalked towards Tyler.

**Author's Note:**

> my tumblr is @leave-the-city


End file.
